Apple Tree
by Defender of the Light
Summary: Once again Kakashi is late for a mission not that the mission is that important and Team 7 is waiting for him beneath an old apple tree. Sakura starts thinking about how girls are like apples.


Apple Tree

Apple Tree

A Susaku one-shot (Intended)

Summary- Once again Kakashi is late for a mission (not that the mission is that important) and Team 7 is waiting for him beneath an old apple tree. Sakura starts thinking about how girls are like apples.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…but I do own the apple I'm eating!

A.N.- Got this idea after reading an email I got. I lost the email so yeah, some of it may sound like bs but I liked the idea. I hope you enjoy it!!

For those of you reading SA I'll update soon, PROMISE!! I have an idea for an ending now so it's just a matter of writing it down and then typing it up…

Team 7 was waiting for their sensei at the apple orchard sitting just outside of it. Kakashi, as always, was late and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were sitting in the grass beneath a very large apple tree hoping that he would show up sometime soon.

Sakura was lying on her back in the cool grass staring up into the jade green leaves of the apple tree with her arms behind her head. She liked how the sunlight changed the shades of green from the leaves as the wind lightly moved the foliage back and forth. Occasionally a burst of golden light would break through the sea of green leaves and creating a dancing pattern across the ground. Naruto was complaining loudly somewhere behind Sakura about how Kakashi was always late but Sakura just ignored him. She had quickly learned to block out his noise. Sasuke was leaning against the trunk of the old tree a few yards away from Sakura and staring blankly ahead completely ignoring everyone and everything.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Not having anything better to do she figured that she would use the free time while waiting on Kakashi to practice her chakra control. With her eyes still closed Sakura slowly extended her right hand upwards towards the tree focusing her chakra into her pointer finger. She envisioned her target in her mind clearly and recomposed her chakra just in front of her finger. In one sharp movement she whipped her finger and a thin line of chakra suddenly shot up into the air. Sakura opened her hand and within seconds a large red apple fell solidly into her outstretched palm. She opened her emerald green eyes and stared at the apple intently. She examined the ruby red fruit, reminded suddenly of something Ino told her a while ago. Ino had once said that the best women in the world were like the fruit of an apple tree. The good ones were at the top of the tree and the most difficult to reach. Those boys who didn't want to try hard to get the good girls pick the fruit from the bottom of the tree or the ones off of the ground, those that are easiest to reach. Since no one tries to get the best fruit from the top of the tree those girls who are the best think that there is something wrong with them but there isn't, they just have to be patient and wait for the perfect man, or the knight in shining armor as Ino put it, to come along and be brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree.

Sakura smiled as she stared at the red fruit resting in her hand. 'Maybe she's right,' Sakura thought as she gave the apple a small bump with the bottom of her hand, just enough so that the apple went up high enough to land on the tips of Sakura's pale fingers. She turned the apple slowly, watching as the golden sunlight caught on the unblemished skin of the fruit. 'Perfect,' Sakura thought with a small smile.

"What are you doing?" A rude voice broke through Sakura's day dream and only then did she realize that Naruto had stopped talking and both he and Sasuke were looking at her with questioning expressions on their faces. Sakura glanced at them both before sitting up. She twirled the apple in her hand idly thinking that Kakashi wasn't going to show up anytime soon. She slowly rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving the apple in her hand. She gave it a good toss and watched it rise upwards, almost stop in mid air and then begin it's decent back to her hand. Sakura smiled sweetly as the apple landed firmly in her hand with a crisp smack. She turned her gaze to Sasuke.

"Waiting for someone to climb to the top of the apple tree." Sakura tossed the apple to the young Uchiha who's hand shot out to catch it before it hit him in the face. Sakura then smiled, a dreamy look still in her eyes and then turned and walked away. 'Maybe some day they'll figure it out,' Sakura thought with a smile.

A.N.- Yeah, kinda random but I liked the idea. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
